


Two Dead Boys

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Category: The Haunting in Connecticut (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine day in the middle of the night, Two dead boys got up to fight, Back to back they faced each other<br/>Paris Dollie Nickles and Matt Campbell have always been side by side. They played together, learned together, grew up together and now If it comes down to it, Die together. Becoming his Girlfriend back in their Junior High years, she promised to stay by his side no matter what happened...</p><p>But that was Before the cancer struck. Yet still she stayed. When Matt and his family moves away from the neighborhood to be closer to his doctor and into a more affordable house. Mrs.Campbell doesn't skip a beat in asking Paris if she'd be willing to come along, being so their families where close, after hearing her son's worries about the long distance.</p><p>However It's not what either Boy or Girl expected, their bonds are tested, and there is more to the house than can been seen through it's beautiful walls. Matt can see things, strange and disturbing things, is it the house, or is it the cancer. Most importantly who is the boy in the photo's...and who is the shadow behind him.</p><p>If you don't believe this story’s true......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Middle of the Night

Paris sat in her room, it was dark the dim blue light of her computer screen the only glimpse of light there in. she watched the rain pelt her window as if knocking at a door. Drumming the desk with her fingers she anxiously eyed her cell phone near her mouse pad. Still nothing, it was getting late.

With a heavy sighed she turned back to her computer, a half written paper that required 5 pages, and she was only on page 2. But she couldn’t think and who would want her two. When her childhood friend, and her High school sweetheart was miles away in Connecticut 295 kilometers to be exact. (She had counted, numerous times.) Undergoing Chemo. “Why, why in god’s name isn’t there a decent enough place her in the great New York for this kind of stuff!” she thought bitterly, a tear slipped from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She could remember all that the doctors had said, Mrs. Campbell was good about that, telling her the results and what the Doctors had to say. Matt never would, he didn’t like to worry her, didn’t like to see her upset.

Six months may be less.

Experimental treatment.

No guarantee.

Waiting lists….Nothing in New York.

All these things she remembered Mrs. Campbell telling her. She was worried, more than worried. It had gotten to the point where she was getting physically Ill. Paris closed her eyes and listened to the rain, trying to calm herself down. “Matts going to be fine” she muttered, opening her eyes she looked at what she had typed so far and moaned, at this rate, she’d never had this paper ready.

Paris closed her eyes once more, If only he would just….

Her phone erupted in s set of rings, Opening her eyes Paris’s hand grabbed it “hello?” she asked hastily gripping the cell tightly as she held it to her ear. Light laughter came from the other side, Paris eased up and sighed “It’s not funny Matt” she warned but she wasn’t mad, to hear his laughter, how could she be. “Sorry” His voice sounded so weak and strained. He cleared his throat and Paris waited “it was a long drive and Chemo, well takes forever” He muttered, “how’d that go” Paris paused “I mean you know at the new place, out there in Connecticut?” She asked, trying to mask how fidgety she had been prior to his call.

“Not bad…not great, I think they may be able to help…” he said his voice fading “That’s great!” Paris cheered. Matt stayed quiet “yeah just great” Matts tone was flat and unsteady. “Matt” Paris sang in a sigh “you should go to be now, you’re exhausted, I can hear it” Paris advised in a soft calming voice. Matt clung to the phone from the other side of the line “No” he said sternly “I haven’t spoken with you nearly all day!” he had risen his voice “I need to hear you” his voice became pleading “just a few more minutes” he asked. Paris sighed “alright, but only a few, you’ve got to rest after the Chemo if it’s going to work” she said, Matt hummed what might have been a yes or an Ok. It went silent and Paris could hear the springs in Matt’s bed over the phone, she smiled as he pictured him crawling into bed, with the phone to his ear.

“So how’s your classes coming, you’re almost through with your senior classes’ right?” he asked. Paris nodded against her cell phone “yes, perks of homeschool you can mashed through it faster” she chuckled. Matt became quiet and she could almost feel him frowning over the phone. “At this rate you’ll be college bound before this year even ends” He said stiffly. Paris frowned, it’s true she had been a grade ahead of him even though he was older since they got together as a couple. He was always worried about that, and had started to pick up his grades and took summer school classes to make sure they graduated together. But then the caner hit, his grades fell, and well he was quite behind now. “I’m not going anywhere without you remember? We go together, even if we don’t graduate together.” Paris managed in a happier tone. “I know, I just…” Matt sighed.

There was a bit of a silence “sing me the song about the bunny” he muttered groggily. Paris giggled “what?” she asked “you know the one that was in the field with mice” he explained, Paris giggled more “I know which one Matt, but are you serious?” she asked. “yes, yes I am very serious, I just puked up like two day’s worth of whatever was in my stomach on the ride up here after listening to my mom talk to herself or god or whatever!” matt snapped and Paris stopped giggling and fell silent. “Paris…I- I-‘m” He stammered.

“Little Bunny foo foo Hopping threw the forest” Paris sang softly, her voice was a bit saddened.

“Paris” Matt murmured, “It’s okay” Paris said gently. She knew what the chemo was doing she knew it was hard. And she knew that some days he would snap at her, bark at her, some days he wouldn’t be himself. But if that’s what it was going to take she was going to deal with it, she was going to take it, until the time came were her Matt was back. “Paris” he said again softer, she could hear his voice cracking.

“Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head” She continued to sing as Matt softly began to weep her name over and over, she never stopped singing. Soon his voice faded, and she could hear him breathing softly. “Night Matt” Paris said, cutting off her song. She knew he was sleep but she could not bear to hang up the phone, she would stay on the line until Mrs. Campbell came and took the wireless phone from Matt’s hands and hang it up.

And that’s what she did, “Paris Hunny?” Mrs. Campbell’s voice called though the phone quietly “yes, Mrs. Campbell, I’m still here” Paris said tired herself. “Goodnight Paris, and thank you” she said before hanging up. Paris set her cell phone down and looked at her Essay with tired red eyes. She groaned, rubbing them “at least get to page three…then you can call it a night” she muttered to herself as slowly but surely her fingers began to pound lightly on the keys of the keyboard


	2. A Mothers Efforts

The next morning Paris arrived at the Campbell’s house early “dear don’t you ever sleep?” Sara Campbell asked as Paris brought her a cup of Coffee. Paris smiled a bit tired but still cheerfully “I could ask you the same thing, getting up this early” Paris’ lids drooped down “I mean it’s hard for you two” she said a bit sad Sara gave Paris a tender smile “I mean driving that far, half out of your mind, son sick in the back. It’s a lot on a person” Paris added walking over to the stove “so I’d figure I’d help you out today” she added. “Good old Paris to the rescue again” Sara chuckled masking her weariness. Paris giggled.

Paris fell Silent as Mr. Campbell came in, his face was covered in age and stress. He worked at his hair trying to smooth out his cowlick that Sara had always proclaimed she loved so much, as it held a boyish charm. Mr. Campbell was used to Paris coming over, it was almost as if she had become a piece of the furniture for him. She went unnoticed.

“Morning, babe. When did you get home? I didn’t hear you come in.” He said still a bit sleepy as he was trying his best to be awake and alert, ready for work. Sara sighed and took a sip of her coffee. “About four A.M” she muttered taking another sip. Mr. Campbell’s eyes shifted “I know its two hundred miles, but how did that take you eight hours?” He asked, Sara’s eyes wandered over to Paris who was fixing breakfast still, she looked at her husband as if wanting to avoid answering that question, but he didn’t get the hint and gave her a prying glance. Sara sighed in frustration “Do you really want to know how many times we stopped so he could vomit?” she asked.

Paris flinched in flip of a pancake and closed her eyes as the batter sizzled in the cast iron frying pan. Sara glanced at Paris worriedly “Matt” Paris thought her heart aching. Mr. Campbell’s eyes wandered over to Paris, he had finally gotten the hint, be it a bit too late. “Oh man” he breathed fixing himself a cup of coffee “how is he?” he asked almost nervously. “He’s ok now, He is sleeping” Sara said smiling towards Paris. “You can go back to bed get some sleep and I do a few things before heading out to work” Mr. Campbell offered, but Sara shook her head. “No you go on ahead, I’m still wired from the drive” she paused “besides, Paris and Wendy have things pretty much Covered.” She said with a faint laugh.

As if on cue, Wendy came trailing to the kitchen with the sound of mutinous children behind her back in the living room. Paris giggled and quickly finished the past pancake “Thank you Wendy, I’m so sorry for all the chaos” Sara apologized hearing the kids in the background. Wendy smiled “oh please, it’s better than my house!” she mused with a light smile she peeked around Sara and waved “hey there Paris” she greeted with cheer. Paris smiled holding the plate of Pancakes “Morning Wendy, the new hair color came out cute” she complimented. She and Wendy had been friends just about as long as she and Matt had been friends, maybe even longer. “Thanks! I just couldn’t stand that blonde, looks good on everyone but me it seems” Wendy chuckled Paris shook her head. “Wendy your mother loves your father, they just” Sara paused “have a different way of saying it” Sara tried. Wendy chuckled “Yeah well I always knew love was a four letter words, just hot those four letters” she said sarcastically Paris shook her head. And held out the second plate.

“Here let’s take these pancakes in to the ravenous masses.” Paris said giggling with Wendy as they left out of the room and walked into the room with two young children. “Paris!” they called running up to them.

Matt stumbled out of his room his eyes blurry and red, he rubbed his eyes “huh well look at that he was sleep like a rock when I tried to wake him” Wendy said setting down the pancakes after Paris “but they scream your name and poof!” she added Paris giggled “Moring there sunshine” Paris murmured. Matt walked to her and rested his head on her shoulder Paris hugged him and brushed his hair back. “I’m sorry about” Paris pushed him back and wagged her finger “none of that” she said walking over to the kids. Wendy smiled at the two, “I made him a plate it’s in the kitchen would you mind getting it for me Wendy?” She asked. “I can get it, my legs aren’t broke its just cancer” Matt said trying to lighten up his mood to match hers. “That’s not funny” Wendy said as she and Matt walked to the kitchen together.

“And then What? What do we do in the meantime? Pay a mortgage and a Rent?” Mr. Campbell ranted “we’ve got every penny went own in the damn store! Bought the Franchise but we didn’t Plan-“ Sara hit the table his her open palm “Nobody plans on having their child get cancer Peter!” She barked. Peter fell silent “you know” he paused casting his eyes down “that’s not what I meant” he said having calmed down.

Matt and Wendy slowly backed away from the kitchen, Wendy returned to Paris nad the kids. Matt pressed his ear to the door and listened to his parents, and what he heard made his heart drop. He glanced back at Paris, and saw her smile. He couldn’t take it, backing away from the door he bolted back to his room as fast as his broken body would allow.

“Matt?” Paris called tilting her head as she slammed his bedroom door. “Go” Wendy ordered as Paris got to her feet “I’ve got these two rugrats” she added.

Paris Knocked lightly on Matt’s bedroom door “Matt?” she asked but she didn’t get an answer, looking down at the door knob she grasped it lightly and flicked sending the door open, she slid through a small space and closed it behind her quietly. Matt stood at his open window gazing out at the neighborhood, at a large old tree across the street near a residential play park. “Matt what’s wrong?” Paris asked standing behind him, “They want to move me” He said hoarsely “Move you?” Paris questioned walking closer “yeah to Connecticut “he muttered. Paris smiled faintly “yes, but that’s a good idea so what’s-“Matt slammed his fist against the window pane “It’s an awful fucking Idea!” he yelled, Paris jumped startled by his outburst.

“I can’t be 183 Miles from the only thing that’s helping me besides the stupid Chemo!” He cried out, Paris eyes lowered and she smiled sadly, he had counted the miles as well. Paris had already resolved herself to the fact that one day Matt would have to move, if what his mother had told her was true and New York really did have all its resources used up, she knew it was coming. “Matt” Paris sighed. Walking to his side, she followed his gaze and looked at the tree, she gave a pained smile and watched it as well. “It’s not fair” Matt muttered “no, no it’s not, but the doctors in Connecticut can help you, and the drives back and forth will kill you alone if you have to keep making them” Paris said she fought her cracking voice, and blinked away her tears.

“I want you to get better, and I don’t want your family strained” Paris sighed “If that mean, having you 200-” Matt glanced at her “183” he corrected Paris smiled faintly “right, 183 miles away…then fine.” She said with determination. Matt grabbed her hand and drew her close to him “I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave” Her muttered “You’re not leaving” Paris muttered into his neck “that’s why you need to go so you don’t leave” her grip tightened on the sides of his shirt, and she shut her eyes tightly as water dewed around them. Her shoulder started to shake “don’t” matt pleaded in a whisper “don’t” he asked again holding her tightly. Paris drew in her small tears “I’m sorry” she murmured whipping them away she backed out of his embrace.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Matt said “but just stop that” he added. Paris nodded. “We’ll do long distance…I can call every hour on the hour, expect for my treatment times” he muttered to himself “You can come down on weekends and spends the weekends with me” He turned to her and the two looked back out to the large tree. “Just, just promise me, you won’t find anyone else” he said softly “because I am going to get better and when I do we’re coming back” He stated. Paris nodded and Matt took her hand. “Go out to Wendy, I’m going to get dressed, I want to take you somewhere” He said with a smile. “But you shouldn’t be going anywhere for some time! You need to rest” Paris protested. Matt smiled more “It’s not far, trust me” he said. With a sigh Paris nodded and exited the room.

Matt took Paris by the hand once he was dressed and lead her through the kitchen, “we’re not going anywhere until you eat something” Paris remarked halting her steps. Sara watched form the table and smiled to herself as she watched the two of them “I’ll grab a cup of yogurt or something” He said tugging her but Paris stood still “No, Yogurts not nearly enough food, you need to coat your stomach after all that vomiting you did” Paris stated, she narrowed her eyes “besides that, Yogurt has Soy in it and the doctors said no soy!” Matt groaned and walked to the counter “fine, fine” he muttered grabbing the plate she had made him he popped it in the microwave. “You should heat it in the oven” Paris muttered “the waves from using the microwave once isn’t going to do me in” Matt said laughing “cut her a break” Sara said smiling at her son as she watch the couple carry on. “She’s keeping you in shape” she added amused bust still very tired. “Right” Matt said as the timer stopped.

Matt sat on the ground leaning against the large Apple Tree, his arms folded around Paris’ shoulders as she sat between in bended knees, her back relaxing against him. They gazed up at the Tree leaves, and the red apple that hung form the branches. “Remember we were hear when I first asked you out” Matt said Paris nodded “yeah, you stood under the apple tree and an Apple fell and knocked you in the head “she said giggling “it made you laugh” He stated smiling leading his face into her hair. He took in the scent of her shampoo which still lingered in her golden hair.

“You said yes to” He added, Paris stood up and he released her standing up after her, she walked around him to the tree trunk and laid her hand down on a carving. “You carved this…I said it was corny but” she paused and smiled “I’m glad it’s here now” She said removing her hand, she revealed Initials carved crudely into the bark inside an oddly shaped heart. Below them a sideways 8. Matt’s face became serious “come here every day if you need to but remember this” he said pointing to that 8. Paris Nodded, “of course, Forever” she sighed.

Matt and Paris returned to his house, they were Greeted by his mother. “Paris, I was wondering if you’d mind staying for dinner” Sara asked, Paris smiled “I’d love you Mrs. Campbell” She said Sara frowned “I’ve been telling you for years to just call me Sara” Sara chuckled. Paris smiled “I know” she said turning to Matt she held both his arms and looked up at him “I’m headed home, I’ve got to finish that paper” she said lightly, Matt groaned “Oh I’m coming back” Paris laughed as he pouted, Matt sighed and leaned down to kiss her but Paris avoided “not in front of your mom!” she giggled “I’m the one sick, she should understand” Matt muttered before quickly pecking Paris’ lips, she blushed in embarrassment in front of Sara and bolted out the house, Matt chuckled to himself as watched the door as it closed.

Matt turned around and his smiled fell into a grimace of annoyance. Sara gazed at him with a dreamy smile, and puppy dog eyes. That look mothers gave at the site of their sons in love for the first time. “Don’t look at me like that” Matt said in mortification, his face turning pink. “Aw he’s blushing” Sara sighed Matt leered “I’m not, it’s just the Chemo...remember turns my face red” He said storming past her “but you’ve not had therapy today! And it wore off when you woke up!” Sara called with a grin as he left the kitchen. “I don’t see how she could be cheery after all it’s not like she doesn’t know she’s ripping us away from each other” Matt muttered as he plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Sara turned away from the Kitchen door, and started washing dishes. She gazed at the suds sadly. As she recalled over hearing Matt and Paris’ conversation. When she heard Matt yell she ran to his room and stood outside the door. She heard his concerns about moving. But as Paris had stated it was the best thing for him, and what could she do? She was his mother, His wellbeing had to come before what he wanted. She smiled at the thought of Paris coming over for dinner, and how that would paint Matt’s smile back onto his face. At least for now she could make sure they spent as much time as they could with each other until they moved.

That’s when it had hit her.

Sara dropped the dish towel and sprinted to the phone.

Paris headed down the street to Matts house on her scooter, she pulled in front of his house and chained her scooter to the front gate before knocking at the door. Matt swung the door open his tired eyes seemed to sparkle upon seeing her.

At the dinner tabled Paris talked about her ballet classes and made fun of how stuffy the girls there were, the family laughed and had a good meal. Suddenly Sara glanced at Peter and nodded. Pete cleared his throat “So Paris, Your folks are gone a lot of the time now there that new deal they cut with Sony” He said striking up a new conversation. Paris forced a smile “yes, they’re rarely around for more than a day or so” She said Matt eyed his mother who had on a all-knowing smile. “must feel lonely in that big house all alone” Sara said in a motherly tone, Paris nodded a bit “I’ve gotten a bit used to it, it’s only scary at night, you know?” she asked Sara nodded “I know,” she paused and looked at Paris intently “I talked to your mom” she said Matt watched his mother with unease she had been acting so mushy lately he didn’t want to know what was going to come out of her mouth. Had she scolded Paris’ parents for not being grateful enough to have a child that wasn’t sick? Or talked them out of their Sony deal?

“I asked Belinda if she would mind” Sara said pausing again causing suspense in the two teens eyes. Wendy who had also been over for dinner watched the scene while making sure the kids were occupied. “Would mind what?” Matt asked dryly, Sara gave a wide smile “would mind if Paris were to move with us” she breathed, Matt dropped his fork and his jaw dropped, Paris began to choke slightly “what?” she finally breathed. “I’ve known your mother since we were girls, and we’ve had the two of you play together since elementary school.” She said flashing a guilty smile turning to look at Matt “I overheard you talking with Paris today about over hearing your father and I about the move” Matt lowered his eyes “I was originally just hoping to have the two of you spend as much time together as possible before it hit me, that Belinda wouldn’t mind us taking care of Paris for a while. All alone in the big house she needs a family around.” Sara said Matt went to open his mouth but no words came out. “So Paris is going to live with us!” Mary Matt’s 7 year old sister cheered. Sara smiled at her daughter “well only if Paris says she wants to” she said.

Matt turned to Paris, would she want to? And now that he thought about it, did he want her to? After all it would put her there with a front row seat to everything he went through. He didn’t want her to see the bad things, he wanted to hide all of that from her. It was his disease his pain, he didn’t want to see her cry, and know it was because of him, because he just wasn’t getting better fast enough….or at all. It was hard enough watching his family see it, explaining to his little sister over and over, that he wasn’t going to disappear in the night or not wake up, seeing his brother to brave to voice his fears but still see the look in his eyes.

Paris nodded “of course, I’m home schooled so it won’t bother that” She said smiling, she side glanced at everyone “but I don’t want to be a bother, It is an extra mouth to feed” She added, Sara smiled “you won’t be a bother, your father already said he would send us a monthly allowance to help pay for any needs you may have” Sara reassured. Matt closed his eyes and grabbed Paris’ hand, she looked at him and smiled “Mom…” Matt said as his grip tightened around Paris’ hand “Thank you” he said fighting the water that was coming to his eyes, the table fell silent. Paris smiled and rubbed Matts hand with her thumb.


	3. Nightmare

Matt sat on Paris’ bed as she packed her things, “did you really have to insist on coming to watch me pack?” she laughed, Matt smiled faintly “It’s been a long time Since I’ve been able to visit you” He paused “I just wanted to feel normal again for a while, and you know get out from under my fussing mom” he tagged a dry chuckle at the end of his words.

Paris threw some clothing into a duffle bag “she loves you Matt, that’s all” Paris reasoned, Mat nodded a bit “yeah I know” he said in a frustrated sigh falling back onto her water bed. He looked up at her “you should totally see if my dad will move this monster in his truck” He mused with a grin. Paris looked down at him setting a bag on the bed it rippled in a gentle motion. “My dad was going to have the movers move my things over to your new place, until then I’ve got the air mattress and two suitcases, and this” she said pointing to her bag. Matt smiled “you know you don’t act like the spoiled rich kid you are” he said laughing “I’d take my folks for everything they had” he added. Paris shook her head and went to turn away.

Matt smirked and reached out for her hand, caught off guard, even Matts lessening strength was able to pull Paris’ small body back. She yelped as she plopped onto the water bed. Matt pulled her to him spooning around her as he laughed. “It’s not funny!” Paris peeped causing him to laugh more. “The bed could have busted, we’d be soaked!” she gasped Matt sat up a bit “now that would be funny” he said continuing to laugh. Paris leered at him playfully and a smiled came to her face as she watched him laugh. “Well I suppose it was well worth it” she sighed brushing his cheek with her hand, Matt gave a content closed smile, and slowly leaned his face closer to hers. His eyelashes brushed against her face, and softness of his breath against her lips before the kiss was captivating. He let one hand wrapped around her waist, and the other supported her head. Paris kept herself propped up with one arm and the other rested on his chest. Kiss was short yet very sweet as Matt pulled back he sighed and smiled tilting his head. Paris was blushing profusely. And Matt started to laugh again.

“You always blush” he stated poking her cheek “but now you’re beet red” she added. Paris touched her burning face “it’s been a while ok, since we kissed like that” she stated in the smallest voice she knew she had. Matt quickly kissed her nose chuckling to himself. “Well now that I won’t have to go far to see you” he said with a mischievous smile “we’ll have to work on that blushing of yours” Paris flopped back down on the water bed and he mimicked her. The two watched the Ceiling “I think this will be better than I thought…” Matter muttered as Paris grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

That night, Paris had spent the night at the Campbell’s house, she had help Sara with dinner, and helped Wendy put the kids to bed, they then had girl time in the living room before settling to sleep. Paris lay on the floor next to the Sofa were Wendy was sleeping. Only she tossed and turned on the ground, she felt the nightmare in her bones, a horrifying feeling but her dream wasn’t even a dream, just a fog of black it was thick like oil and held her down like tar, she could see nothing not ever her own body.

Wendy awoke hearing moaning and groaning, Sitting up she looked down “Paris?” she whispered reaching down to shake the tossing girl “Paris!” she whispered louder, Paris yelped and sat up, shivering “Nightmare?” Wendy asked with a bit of concern. Paris nodded “was it the one about the Graves?” she asked with pity. “No” Paris muttered. The Dreamed about the graves, were not scary just depressing, she had gotten used to them, as they’ve been around as long as Matts been ill. Those although hurtful were not scary. “But I wish-I wish it was” Paris added looking up at Wendy with wide eyes and she explained the dream.

“Like tar?” Wendy asked, Paris nodded the two girls were talking as they made breakfast. “Yes, it was oil black with an oil shine but it felt like Tar and…” Paris paused closing her eyes she could feel being engulfed by the blackness. “And?” Wendy asked. “It smelt burned, more than just burned” Paris said, Wendy watched her listening intently “rotted” Paris added, Wendy clung to the dish she was holding. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up screaming!” Wendy added with a nervous chuckle.

“Dream about me?” Matt called as he entered the kitchen, Paris shook her head “you do know it’s going to be like this the whole time you’re living with us” Wendy remarked, Paris laughed inwardly and smiled “he’ll get over it it’s just the first couple of days” Paris said, “sure” Wendy said sarcastically. “Matt walked over to Paris and leaned over whispering to her “it wasn’t the one about the graves was it?” he asked in a guilty tone, Paris shook her head “no it wasn’t” she said smiling a bit “just a regular nightmare” she added, Matt smiled a bit satisfied, but something about it still bothered her.

“Please!” Matt called following his mom around the kitchen “did she say she wanted to go?” Sara asked as she cleaned up after lunch. “No but she will I know she does, so Please!” he asked again following her to and fro. “It’s a long drive there, a long wait in the waiting room, and a long drive back” Sara reasoned “she’s tough….Please?” he asked, Sara refused to look at her son as he begged, she could already imagine those eyes. “If I could just get her to turn around!” Matt thought frustrated. “And have you forgotten what the Chemo sessions do to you? Do you want her to be there to see you like that? She’s tough but it’s going to get to her” Sara sighed sadly. Matt paused “like I said she’s tough and she’ll see me like that anyway living with us, it’s just nausea right? Please!” this time Matt found a way around his mother to look her in the eyes. Sara gasped and closed her eyes, resting the wash rag on the table she sighed. “Fine, if she wants to, she can go with us to the Chemo session this time” Sara said dryly. Matt’s eyes lit up “thank you, thank you!” he cheered, pecking his mom on the cheek before darting out the kitchen.

Sara sighed and shook her head.

“Of course I’ll go” Paris said stiffly as she looked up from her text book, Matt smiled “but are you sure you want me too?” she asked, Matt gazed at her with tender eyes “yeah, you’re like my safety blanket” he said, sitting down next to her “so what’s this?” he asked looking down at her text book. “Chemistry”…

Paris sat in the stale waiting room of the cancer treatment center, cold feeling less off white, slightly blue walls. Those hospital floor tiles holding in the chilly air and making the room feel that much colder. Paris looked around, sitting stiff in the uncomfortable chair, everyone in the waiting room was wearing some form of sweater. Everyone that is being an elderly woman, a Man and his tween son, and another Elderly woman. Paris sighed, and picked up the old worn out magazine sitting next to her on a small side table. “They could at least put some more fake plants in there to make it look like something is living” she thought. A grimace came to her face as she looked at the content of the magazine “how lovely” she muttered setting it down its pages still open “life insurance Advice” is that the column read.

Two hours pasted Paris’ eyes were fluttering wanting to close, wanting a nap for lack of anything better to do. Paris’ head nodded, catching herself she shook her head and looked up at the TV screen, it was at a low volume and was playing a doctors channel. “Must they remind people in here that their loved one is sick? And that they might get sick too? Can’t they try and uplift people just a tiny bit?” She thought. “Maybe I should have went house hunting with Sara” Paris sighed.

Paris sat in the back seat, matt leaned on her resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her and held him close, brushing his hair with her fingers. She frowned with every bump in the road as he groaned in pain. Every groan signifying how his body felt like it was going to shatter with even the smallest bump the road so unforgivingly gave. Sara and Paris glanced at each other through the rearview. “They say you might have a bit of body ache, but no nausea.” Sara stated trying to be positive.

Matt laughed bitterly through his clenched grinding teeth, “heh I’ve got a joke for you folks this one will knock you dead” He spoke raspingly lifting his head away from Paris’ shoulder. “Doctor says to patient; I got bad news. You’ve got cancer. And you’ve got Alzheimer’s.’ Patient says ‘Whew, least I don’t have cancer.” He said, Sara started to laugh, but beneath the laughter tears could be heard, Paris, bit her lip and opened back her arms as Matt went to rest on her again. They hit another bump in the road He bit his lip and grunted at the pain resting his head back on her shoulder.” At least I don’t have nausea.” He added sarcastically. Paris closed her eyes and went back to stroking his hair, he snaked an arm over her lap gripping at the fabric of her skirt desperately as he turned to hide his face in her neck.

Sara and Paris shared glances with each other again, she then closed her eyes and hide her face in Matt’s hair, kissing the top of his head, holding him as softly as she could, if the bumps hurt him she was sure touch would. But it was quite clear he wanted to he held, even with the Brave face he had given her, the whole car ride. Sara watched her son as he lay in Paris’ arms like a breaking heap of flesh and bone, paling more with every tremor of pain sent through his body. Sara stopped the car and looked head at the road, with a sighed she turned the car around as smoothly as she could.

“I have no other choice, he won’t make the ride home” She thought her mind flashing to a lovely old fashioned home, beautiful white exterior, however it seemed as though a shadow loomed over it. “Peter won’t like it” She thought as they headed back the way they came “but it’s our only choice” she whispered to herself. “Great she’s talking to herself again” Matt whispered to Paris.


	4. Strange Wind

Paris was unprepared for the night’s stay at the house, but so were Sara and Matt. The realtor had been kind enough to provide a two twin mattresses and an Old TV, for them. Sara had managed to fix a safe meal for Matt while she and Paris slit a packet of Ramen noodles. Paris laid on her back on the floor in front of Matt as they watched TV. Suddenly her stomach squirmed and the feeling rushed to her Blatter, and paused and stood up with a light grunt, the floor had been harder than she thought. Her soft sound drew Matt’s eyes away from the TV, “where are you going?” he asked almost if not wanting her to go, Paris blushed and then giggled “the bathroom I’ve got to pee!” she called Matt laughed and nodded “you’d better run!” he teased.

Paris wandered down the hall to the main level bathroom, once in there she relieved herself and washed her hands, briefly the water looked brown as it poured out of the sink. Paris withdrew her hands quickly before the nasty water could touch it. As she looked back, the water was completely clean, little ribbons of steam rising from what was swirling down the drain. “Old houses do that sometimes when the plumbing hasn’t been used in a while” she reasoned drying her hands off on her shirt she exited. “Paris” a soft murmur like that of a howling wind called. Paris glanced back and for a moment thought she saw someone else in the mirror. But she wasn’t afraid. “Maybe I need some sleep” she thought, heading back to Matt and Sara.

“Hey, hey come here” Matt called Spotting Paris’ reflection in the flickering TV. Paris walked over to him and knelt down. “Hey, are you ok? Do you need something?” she asked a slight worry in her eyes, Matt chuckled and smiled through his sleepy eyes. “Yeah you come here” He said pulling her down to him he spooned around her. “But your-your mother!” she gasped. Matt held Paris closer and laughed “honestly do I _look_ like I am capable of doing anything?” He asked, this time Paris giggled although it wasn’t much funny, he did look terrible. Completely worn out, racked from pain, and mildly foggy. “Very true.” Paris sighed, Matt cuddled closer to her and pulled up the sleeping bag he had turned into a blanket over them. “Goodnight” Matt muttered drifting off, Paris watched the flickering screen of the TV “goodnight Matt” she said softly, he cuddled her more hiding his face in her hair. Paris’ eyes were locked on the Flickering screen, she froze as bright green eyes gazed at her from within it. “It’s just the TV channel finally trying to come through” she told herself, her eyes fluttering, sleep taking her. Still the eyes stared.

Matt awoke his stomach turning, he glanced at Paris who had turned to face him in her sleep. She eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. Under closed lids her eyes flickered around “dreaming” Matt thought to himself as he started to smile. The turning in the stomach became worse and he frowned, sliding out of the mattresses with care, he laid Paris’ arm that had been clinging to him down gently before padding off to the nearest bathroom. As He reached for the handle he stopped, turning back he looked over his mother and girlfriend “they’ll both wake up at the sound of it” He thought drawing his hand away from the knob, he looked around and his eyes fell on the stairs.

Paris, lost in a dream was standing out in a grave yard, it was the same familiar place, but as always she wasn’t afraid. However something was different. Paris walked among the graves, they were all empty just square holes in the ground in front of the tombstones. Her footsteps seemed to echo as she walked among the rows and rows of tombs. The light was bright, almost blinding, as it always was here in this place. She knew she was dreaming. “Paris” A timid voice called, Paris stopped in front of a large burial chamber, and it was a square vault. She looked around but say no one. “Here” it called its voice was sad. As Paris looked up she could see a figure sitting on top of the vault, boy or girl? She couldn’t tell everything about them as a charred tar colored black, all but one thing a Pair of green eyes.

Paris eyes flew open looked around she saw she was no longer sleeping but standing in front of the upstairs bathroom door. “Oh no am I sleep walking?” she thought looking around “I haven’t done that since I was little” she bit her nail in worry “did I wake Matt?” she pondered, she turned around and looked over the upstairs it was dark, there was a quick moment in the shadows. “What?” she whispered tip toeing towards something at the end of the hall. Closer, she could make out there was something there, just a bit closer.

The bathroom door swung open.

“Paris?” Matt called, Paris whirled around her focus on the strange thing in the wall snatched away. “Matt?” she asked, tipping back up the hall. “what are you doing up here?” she asked, Matts face paled a bit and his eyes narrowed as if he heard something, he turned to look behind him, tense. He then deflated as he found nothing there. “Matt?” Paris questioned as he closed the door behind him, he walked past her and peered over the bannister his mother “she’s asleep” he muttered. Paris watched him in confusion waiting for an answer, when a strange chill ran down her spine, the chill you get when someone moves your hair ever so slightly. “Paris” that same wind reminiscent sound seemed to hum in a sad lull. Paris looked behind her, and touched her hair “what was that?” she thought her eyes falling back on the thing in the wall. “It’ll have to wait” she thought turning to gaze at Matt.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him gently “come on Mattie” she coed “come on lets head back to bed, you shouldn’t be up to late” Matt glanced around one last time before nodding and letting her lead him back down the stairs.

The next morning Paris awoke before Matt and Sara, she wiggled out of his grasp and stood up. Smiling gat their sleeping forms “I’m glad they _both_ get a chance to rest” she whispered, Looking around she tipped over to the bathroom. As she went too reached for the door knob she glanced back at the sleeping forms. “No better use the upstairs” she murmured. Scaling up the stairs Paris felt as if she was being followed, glancing behind her however revealed that both Matt and Sara had been sleeping. A chill ran up her spine, spinning around for a moment, just a short moment she could have sworn she saw something standing before her. A tar colored mass. Paris frowned “just really need to wake up” she told herself continuing up the stairs.

The realtor had been kind enough to get the lights and things working, in the house, early as promised. Paris couldn’t help but think that the Realtor had done far too much to rent out the House to Sara. It wasn’t common people just were not that nice anymore “but who could say no to a mother taking her son to Chemo treatments” Paris thought letting the warm water flow over her body. Once she let the hot water do the best work it could without having soap on hand, she sat at the edge of the tup to air dry, wringing out her hair. She could recall the strange feelings she’s been having lately. “I can’t be losing it already…it’s not even that far in, If I lose it after one rough night, what use will I be?” Paris whispered.

As she sat at the edge of the tub, a soft wind blew through the room, it had no windows, and the AC had not been on “so where is it coming from?” Paris thought standing up she looked at the ceiling for a vent, but there was none. The gently flapping of paper gliding across the floor made Paris look down. A white sheet of paper lay on the ground. Curious she picked it up, it wasn’t paper at all, but the back of a hard old fashioned photo, flipping it over, Paris gasped, as it felt like a rush of air was pushed through her body. Recovering after a few breaths, Paris glanced around, and focused on the photo. It was of an empty room, its walls covered in bird cage wallpaper, it looked like a beautiful room, and in the shot was a mirrored vanity, and the mirror looked a bit dirty. Paris tiled her head and looked harder, her eyes grew wide, it wasn’t a dirt spot in the mirror, but a shadow, a blurred shaded reflection. Paris found herself troubled by this picture, and oddly the moment felt familiar but there was one thing terribly wrong with the reflection.

“There isn’t anyone sitting there..”

When she was Dry Paris through back on her same cloths and headed down stairs, Sara stood in the kitchen ruffling through a bag of things she had bought form the local Quickmart. She pulled out a can of chilled coffee and drank it down like a shot. “Morning Miss Sara” Paris called as she frisked into the kitchen, Sara smiled “good Moring Paris” she called, holding out an Iced tea, Paris took it gratefully and smiled relieved that Sara hadn’t been too uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangement the night before. “Thank you” Sara said softly, Paris looked up as she guzzled down some of her tea. “Huh? I’m sorry was that to me?” Paris asked confused. Sara smiled at her fondly and nodded “he’s not slept so soundly in months” she stated glancing past Paris out of the kitchen to the stirring boy. Paris turned back to look at him “oh” she breathed a bit saddened and then put on her best smile and turned to Sara “we should get him a teddy bear or body pillow, it would seem he just needs something he can hide in” she said, Sara nodded “I think a body pillow is a good idea” she said returning Paris smile.

Sara and Paris stood talking in the sunlight of the Kitchen window, Paris had to admit, she likes talking to Sara, her own mother was never around much, even if they were on good terms, so it was nice to feel that Mother figure back around. A loud Scream made both woman and Girl jump, Paris dropped her tea to the ground darting for the Living room with Sara. Her heart in her throat and beating rapidly. “Matt!” Sara called, shaking him awake, Paris cowered behind her as she bit at her nail, holding her breath. Matt jolted away, his face was red and covered in beads of sweet, his breather was fast, “W-what?” he breathed his eyes trying to focus of the daylight, sun rays dancing across his face “Where?” he seemed disoriented, Paris still held her breath.

Sara brushed her hand across his forehead searching for fever. “Matt…honey are you ok?” she asked a worried tent in her voice. “Yeah” Matt said slowly looking around, his eyes fell on the wide eyed nervous girl standing behind his mother, hovering. “I’m alright, just a dream….I guess” Matt stated, Sara sighed and got up she shook her head still a bit distraught as she headed back into the kitchen, Paris watched her leave form the corner of her eye and then turned her gaze back to Matt. He propped himself up and rubbed his head. He was in thought for a while before his eyes slid over to Paris, he watched her for a moment as she watched him intently. “This is going to take more grit than I thought” Paris thought straightening herself out. “Paris” Matt called to her slowly skeptically “Paris” he called again, “I’m fine” He said offering a dozy smile. Paris closed her eyes, forced a smile, and nodded. “Alright” she breathed holding out her hand to him. He grabbed it before following her into the kitchen.

Paris froze and darted over to Sara as she tried to wipe up the spilled tea with napkins from the Quickmart. “Wait Miss Sara, let me” she said taking the napkins and kneeling on the floor. Sara nodded and smiled. Matt watched Paris with dull eyes looking at the spilled liquid and how far the bottle had been from it, he could imagine what happened, a sudden rush of guilt fell over him. As Paris cleaned up the mess, a nostalgic feeling washed over her like a tide. She felt like she was reliving something long forgotten “It’s like déjà vu “she thought finishing up. “Pick of the house for any room you want, if you drink this. Deal?” Sara stated handing out a brightly colored bottle to Matt, a protein shake. It was a good breakfast replacement. Matt eyed it, with his stomach he wondered if he could get it down, nonetheless he took it from his mother and gave it a try.


	5. Unease

Paris wandered around the house with Matt as he set out to find his room. He had managed to get down the Protein shake surprisingly well. “I’m not really feeling any of these rooms” he said stopping in front of a nice sized room, it was covered in peeling but once beautiful caged bird wallpaper, in it a full length mirror, but not much else. Paris froze and she remembered the photo she found, she reached for the pocket in her skirt letting her fingers glide over the photo. A deep lonely feeling throbbed in her chest, the room seemed to be filled with it, more so the loneliness that dust even. “No” Matt muttered turning to leave the room. Paris looked around once more before going to follow Matt.

At the head of the stairs, Paris halted. It felt as if something were watching her. Turning around, once gain she saw nothing. Look down the hall she noticed for the first time, the Attic stairs. Paris stood facing them, her feet took her to the foot of the Attic stairs on their own accord. A tingling feeling ticked her arms and legs. “Come” something called in her head “here” it called again. Taking to the beckoning Paris headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Matt found himself in the Basement, looking at the same place that had been in the horrifying dream he had the night before. The very dream that woke him screaming. He looked around and noticed, Paris had not followed him. “Mom probably asked her for help” he reasoned.

Paris opened the door to the Attic, she opened the door and gazed into dusty darkness, a few thin rays of light poured through narrow small windows in the tilted roof, and through a few cracks in the old wood. Dust particles floating like the dust off a moths wings in the sun rays. “This place” Paris muttered stepping inside, “this places feels” she heard the floor creek slightly as she stepped down near the center of the Attic. The floor there was weak, “better be careful” she told herself stepping over it, she stood in the sun light, closing her eyes the warm early summer sun felt nice magnified through the glass, kissing her skin. A cold breath brushed against her neck, a powerful contrast to the warm sunlight. Paris’ eyes snapped open and she turned around, again, no one there. Paris squinted her eyes at the wall behind her, faded writing was etched into the wall. Paris ran her fingers over it wishing she could have made out what it said.

Faintly, Paris could hear a distant semi-constant ping it then turned to a light knocking. She pulled her hand away from the wall, and glanced back behind her, but only for a moment as something moved in the corner of her eyes. In the corner, for a small second she thought she saw something huddled there. Gazing hard Paris saw nothing, and then “what’s that?” Paris asked herself at the sound, of Loud vibrating and turning of Gears. Grinding and Clanking. “Chains?” Paris asked, rising to her feet, she almost forgot about the weak spot in the floor, she quickly stepped over it and hurried down the stairs, unaware of the saddened wilting presence watching behind her as she closed the door.

Looking to the side, Paris’ eyes fell on a small elevator in the wall, “so that’s what that thing was last night” she breathed, “Matt?” Sara questioned having come up the stairs. The two looked at each other, Sara peered in the nearest room “Matt did you pick a room?” she called and even though she was far from the Elevator shaft her voice seemed to waft into it expanding. “Yeah I did” They could hear Matts voice, but there was no Matt. Paris shuddered she did not like the feeling it gave her, It was like –

“Stop it” Paris told herself shutting her eyes tightly.

“he’s down stairs, down in the basement, that’s it, that’s where the Elevator goes” she reasoned, following Sara down the stairs, “but how do I-” Paris thought following Sara through the Kitchen and into the Basement “know this?” she muttered looking around she was mildly appalled by the dirty dust filled room. Covered in lonely abandoned spider webs, a cold stone walls. It was dank, and somewhat cold. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on a furnace, a low whine hummed in her ears, suddenly getting louder and pitchier by the second. Was it the furnace? Was it because she was looking at it? Or was it her dust allergen? Whatever it was, Paris didn’t like it.

“It picked me” Matt said the sound of his voice instantly crashed through the whining, Paris’ ears popped and tingled, her ear drums happy for the release. Paris turned to Matt “what do you mean picked you?” Sara asked, Paris looked up “like the attic…” she thought. Matt glanced at Paris something about her in the moment seemed different, her body looked the same, but in her eyes, her eyes seemed different. “Matt?” Sara asked, as she watch her son focus on Paris, who moved her gaze from Matt to the furnace. “I don’t know….It’s my meds mom” Matts said as casually as he could, turning to look around the room. “So which room?” Sara sked trying to change the subject. Matts moved his hands and arms outwards slowly gesturing to all that was around him. “Here?” Sara asked cautiously, taking another look around. As a mother all she saw was dust, dirt, bugs, mold and Mildew as well as a very sick son. In short Sara didn’t like it.

“I like it. It’s nice and cool. And best of all, my own private toilet” Matt gave an apologetic smile “nobody has to hear me, down here” he added. Paris walked over to Matt and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her as well. “Honey, you don’t have to hide from us” Sara stated with pity and sorrow. Matt looked down at Paris and brushed her hair “knowing everyone can hear me puke, it kinda makes me feel worse” Matt confessed, Paris hugged him tighter. If he was going to stay down here, she would have too as well, as the only room that called out to her war all the way at the tiptop of the house. Much to far from him if he was going to be all the way down here.

Her eyes wandered back over to the furnace “and that thing” she thought. It looked at her looming, she could almost picture it have a nasty frown on it smooth, slightly rusted black surface. Matt released Paris and walked over to a half glass wall, he tried at the nob of a door in the center. But it seemed locked. Listening to the found of the knob turning Paris realized it wasn’t locked just stuck. Matt seemed determined to get it open. “Don’t open it!” a voice hidden deep in the back of Paris’ mind screamed, and she agreed, some fearful prickled at her heart, and it raced like the wind. Pounding hard as if wanted to leap out of her chest and stop him. “Matt leave it let your dad look at it…don’t waste too much energy on the door” Paris called her voice somewhat shaky but she covered it well. “She’s right” Sara said waking over to him. They both pressed their faces to the glass. Peering in. Paris felt dwarfed as she stood alone watching them, no watching the door. A cold fear biting at her body.

Loud commotion racked up stairs, the kids yelling and Wendy calling after them, Paris giggled at the sound, at her happy call Matt turned to look at her smiling. He loved her little laugh, it seemed to bring light into the dark room.

Up on the main floor out in the yard, Paris helped Peter and Sara carry in some boxes and light furniture while Wendy made sure the kids didn’t tear apart the house. Matt came out of the house and strode over to his father, smiling at Paris and his mother as they waddled by helping each other carry a wooden coffee table. “Hey hand me that one there” Matt called pointing to what looked like a large box. Peter glanced at him “you can’t, you might-” simultaneously “I can-” they spoke, Matt looked frustrated as Paris pranced out happily reaching into the U-Haul and pulling out two laps before heading back inside the house. “Dad” matt said slowly, “I’m not going to kick the bucket from a box full of cushions and bedding” Matt said dryly. Peter smiled a bit and chuckled “No, I meant you might scratch the Truck” he laughed.

It was true, Peter loved his old model truck, it wasn’t a classic but pretty close to it. It always had a remarkable shine and looked freshly waxed. Even now it still managed to have that new car smell and never looked dirty. Matt laughed with his father, and turned to see Paris headed back to the U-Haul. He picked up the light but big box, steadied his balance and braced himself to walk towards the house. Peter smirked knowingly, “a big light box is perfect huh?” he asked, is eye flickering over to Paris who was using the Dolly to move a side table. Matt blushed a bit “Ok so I’m sick, I’m not what I was, I except that” he said glancing over to her “But as long as she doesn’t know these are cushions, it looks like I’ve gain some strength” Matt confessed, Peter nodded and laughed inwardly “well you go on right ahead” he paused and snickered “muscle man” he added. Matt glared at his father playfully.

Paris heading back out to the moving truck halted as she spotted Mat carrying the large box. “Matt!” she called running to him arms prepared to take some of the weight of the box. “No, no!” matt called quickly Paris stopped and tilted her head “I’ve got it” he stated moving pretty easily along. Paris watched bewildered “But-but isn’t that heavy?” Paris asked, a slight worry in a voice “I got it don’t worry” Matt said moving past her, “If It was too much I’d put it down” he reasoned Paris groaned “but it’s so big!” she gasped exasperated Matt set the box down in the living room carefully to hide the label of what was in the box and turned to Paris with a smirk “that’s what she said!” he scoffed, Paris blushed “I should have seen that one coming” She muttered before laughing in spite of herself. At least he had a good attitude still. He hadn’t changed a bit.

Even so Paris could not help but watch after Matt with worry as he headed back out the house, she glanced back at the large box. “I can’t keep doing that” she said. Peter entering with a box on his shoulder tapped Paris’ shoulder “hey flip the box over...but you didn’t hear it from me” he muttered to the worried girl. Paris looked at Peter and then to the box, as she went to roll the box over she noticed how light it really ways and then her eyes landed on the crude sharpie writing “Cushions” Paris set the box back the way it was and looked out the door shaking her head she smiled. “Still trying to show off, even now” she sighed going back out to help.

“Wendy, Paris we thought you girls would like to share a room” Sara called merrily showing the girls to the room with the caged bird wallpaper. “Totally!” Wendy called looking around the room, “there’s enough room for two twin beds in here and a few other things” Wendy called in love with the room. Paris fell silent, as that same lonely feeling washed over her. “Paris” a voice called softly form down the hall. She looked around, but it seemed as though no one else could hear it. “Paris?” Wendy asked the blonde girl looked up and smiled “sure this is going to be awesome!” She called pushing a fake smile. “Here” the voice called that same wind-like lull. Paris backed out of the room, and Wendy and Sara chatted.

In the hall she could feel a soft light wind leading her down the hall and to the attic stairs. Paris stood there looking up “Paris” it called again “here” She took a step when a hand grasped hers. “Hey, the dust is getting to me, I was wondering if you want to walk up the block with me?” Matt asked giving her a smile. Paris glanced at him and then back to the Attic. Matt’s smile fell at the odd look on her face. “Right” Paris said slowly, she turned her gaze away from the door to Matt. She smiled “sure, but not fast ok” she said Matts eyes softened on her, she seemed to worry too much but at least she wasn’t has hindering as his mother “never, now come on” he urged, as they walked off Paris stole one last glance at the Attic door. Slowly it opened up on its own. A mellifluous and sorrow heavy wind rushed past her, she glanced at Matt who seemed not to feel it.


End file.
